Sonny is a concrete angel
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: Basically what the title says. It's better than it sounds.


**I do not own Sonny with a chance or the song 'Concrete Angel' I only own the teacher and Sonny's dad  
**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin back_

7 year old Allison 'Sonny' Monroe was anything but sunny as she walked quietly to school.

_She wears the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises behind the linen and lace_

"Hey Allison, didn't you wear that dress yesterday. Are you poor or just a dirty pig." her classmate Portlyn sneered. "Leave me alone Portlyn." Sonny mumbled hurrying to Ms. Tucker's room and sat in her seat knowing Portlyn couldn't bother her in class.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_Nobody can see the pain behind the mask_

Ms. Tucker had said they needed to write about their weekend and walked around the room looking at the students' papers but when she got to Sonny's desk her paper was blank. Ms. Tucker put a post-it on her paper: _You can talk to me anytime you want_

_Ms. Tucker_

'No I can't' Sonny thought.

_Bearing the pain of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

'Why was I born?' Sonny thought holding back her tears and touching a bruise on her right cheek. As she pulled the sleeve of her white cardigan over some bruises on her arm the bell rang signaling recess.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

Sonny sat on a bench during recess and no one bothered her. Suddenly a boy with blond hair and blue eyes came and sat down with her. "Hi, I'm Chad." the boy said introducing himself. "Sonny." Sonny answered meekly. "Sonny, I like that name." Chad said making Sonny smile. "My real name is Allison but every one calls me Sonny." she explained.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Sonny, what are your dreams?" Chad asked. "To be free. I haven't felt freedom for 2 years after my mom died in a car accident. But my dream won't come true until I'm 18." Sonny said. "I'm sorry your mom died." Chad answered honestly. "It's ok. I'm happier knowing she's not in pain." Sonny explained. Then another bell rang signaling the kids to go back inside. "Bye Chad!" Sonny called as she disappeared into the vast building.

_Someone cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

Sonny and Chad learned they were neighbors that night and talked through their windows. It was the first time in 2 years that Sonny Monroe was truly happy. "Chad, turn out the light!" a woman called. "Hold on, let me say good night to my friend Sonny." he answered. When he turned to her window a large man came into Sonny's room and started hitting her. "Papa, please stop." Sonny cried but her dad just kept hitting her. "Mrs. Monroe! Mrs. Monroe! Call 911!" Chad yelled running down the stairs. Mrs. Monroe quickly dialed 911 and they waited.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_By morning it will be too late_

The police and paramedics swarmed around Sonny's house blocking it off with yellow tape. Derek Monroe was arrested for beating his daughter to death and sentenced to 40 years in prison. Sonny's lifeless body was carried out of the house covered with a white sheet on a stretcher and placed in a body bag to be taken to the coroner. Chad cried into Mrs. Monroe as she soothed him and held his body close to her.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

The day of Sonny's death it was raining. "Your dream came Sonny. Your free." Chad whispered. As they took away the body bag.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_A concrete angel with an upturned face_

Everyone who knew Sonny came to the funeral and all understood her behavior. Chad placed a smiling angel next to her grave. "Why'd you do that boy?" some one asked. "Because that's the last expression I saw on her face." Chad explained

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart the world forgot_

Chad looked at the engraving

**Allison 'Sonny' Monroe**

**1995-2000**

**Loyal student and beautiful and kind child**

**RIP**

Chad looked at the gravestone and smiled. His work was done. Sonny was free.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

Chad walked through the crowd like a ghost to meet Sonny's spirit. "You were dead the whole time." Sonny said astonished as they both sprouted wings, Chad's blood red and Sonny's sunshine yellow.

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Suddenly another spirit appeared. "Mommy!" Sonny cried running to the woman who pretended to be Chad's mom. "I saw my baby girl suffering and I had to save you." Mrs. Monroe told the young girl. All three held hands as they walked into heaven where they wouldn't feel any pain.

**The End**


End file.
